Hero
by Beyond my mask
Summary: "Do you think I could become a hero?", Zack paused, awaiting an answer. "You're already one in my book..." Dante chuckled. "Just don't expect me to save your ass all the time..." Dante always had what people called a "best friend", these are moments that would play in his mind forever . Moments that made him numb.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil may cry or Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core.**

_**AN: This is a tie in to my stories, Devfis and Valkyries and it's sequel Devil and Valkyries XII-2. It just hit me that these two would get along, really get along :D. ope you enjoy it! ^_^**_

_**Chapter 1: Deal**_

A thirteen year old Dante sat on a wooden chair, forcing his weight onto the back of his chair, it tilted back and the chair stood on it's two hind legs supported by Dante's own two legs sprawled out on the table before him. Both his arms were folded behind his head which acted as a cushion. Sleep was his best friend or rather so he would like to believe. A book lay opened to a random page and was placed over his face; covering his clean face.

"Dante!"

A shout cut his thoughts and he mumbled in frustration, the wooden door to his small home opened and th sunlight bloomed on the darkness of the small room that Dante had secluded himself in. Much to his dismay; his precious sleep was interrupted and he didn't want to part with the it.

"No...not him. anyone but him." he grumbled, and pretended to drift to his own dream world.

The voice that called him however, did not cease and it's tone changed into a disappointed sigh; footsteps echoed through the house of the younger son of Sparda. Shaking his head, the figure just let out an audible sigh "Sleeping again? come on!, stop being so lazy...get up!"

Dante didn't move. He mused to himself that if he kept quiet in utter silence, the voice would stop annoying him and it would disaopear. Oh, how he longed for that annoying voice to disappear. For one reason that defied all else. The voice wouldn't leave him alone and that was enough reason for Dante to contemplate murder.

_Just this once..._he thought.._I'd like to shove rebellion up that guy's-_

"If you don't get up, then I'm just going to eat this pizza mom made for you and me!"

_Wait..._

"Pizza?" he questioned, his voice barely above a whisper.

Slowly, he brought up his left hand and lifted the book that covered his face, though he didn't remove it fully; it was enough for him to see a boy, the same age as him with jet black hair. His eyes gleamed with a bluish hue, he wore a blue shirt, a black under shirt underneath it and brown pants covering his legs all the way up to his feet. His shoes were a mirage of white and black.

"No olives right, Zack?" he questioned, his voice hopeful.

The boy now identified as Zack just grinned at him, "Hey...would I lie to you? mom already knows you don't like olives." he answered. His sparkling white teeth hurt Dante's blue eyes. He had been sleeping in the darkness so long that any kind of light hurt his eyes. His eyes slowly fell onto a box that the boy before him held and his eyes slowly but surely grew hopeful. He could smell the very essence of the pizza that awaited him.

Zack watched in amazement, as Dante sommersaulted himself from his chair and landed on the table, crouching; he moved to rab the box from the distracted Zack Fair, only to fail as Zack jumped back "Hey!" Zack called out in irritation "Save some for me! will you?"

"That's mine! my pizza" Dante interjected, in irritation; he stretched forth his right arm and motioned for the box "Give it here or there's going to some trouble, buddy"

"Well, aren't we selfish?...but nope, I'm not giving this to you" Zack answered, now seemingly angry with the boy infront of him. Dante gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes "Alright, what's the deal this time?"

"Deal?" Zack asked, "I thought you'd never ask!"

"Tch..." muttered Dante, seating himself on the table; his right leg dangled down from the table to the floor and his left leg was folded on the table "I knew it..."

"Well I was hoping you'd give me one of those swords you got lying over there?" Zack requested, motioning over to the side where two swords stood against each other.

One was Dante's trademark sword, Rebellion and next to it stood a common sword with a blue hilt, along the blue hilt, two silver coloured circles surrounded the hilt's end and the joint near the blade. There stood a yellowish brown handle which was broad in size and attached to it was a blade, thin and lean but yet strong. Dante's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he looked to the sword and then back to Zack.

"Heh...what do you need a swor-" he began, and immedeatly it hit him "No way, don't tell me this is for your hero thing again" he muttered, now thoroughly disappointed.

"Please! you can have all the pizza's mom makes for yourself!" Zack pleaded.

"You said that the last time you needed my help!" Dante snapped, in annoyance "Heroes honor their promises, you know"

"Fine..." murmured a defeated Zack, "I'll just go eat this pizza on my own..." and then the boy proceeded to walk out of the house of the younger son of Sparda. Dante was hungry, his stomach growled and he blanched. Zack heard the growl and silently smirked to himself. Without hesitating, he let out an audible sigh.

"Alright...take the sword, but if you end up dying, don't come back and blame me" he answered. Dante watched as Zack turned around immediately, happiness etched into his features. The box was now placed next to him and with a flash, Zack grabbed the sword and proceeded to run out of the house while shouting a thanks to the son of Sparda. Dante let out another audible sigh and proceeded to place the box of pizza on his lap. Slowly opening it, he began speaking to himself.

"One of these days...I'm gonna-"

_*Chirp*_

Dante blinked in surprise "What the?..." he completely opened the box to see a half eaten pizza, and on it a small yellow bird. "No...my pizza." he whispered. The small yellow chick chirped once more and flew and seated itself on Dante's head. "That..." Dante blanched in anger, completely unable to believe what had just happened. The chocobo on the other hand beaming, chirped and danced on his trademark white hair.

Outside, Zack happily grinned as he tested out his new sword when a shrill scream cut out his thoughts. "Hehe..." chuckled Zack and then he continued to swing his sword. And in the next moment, Zack swung the sword in a swooping motion, his eyes however widened as the blade flew out from it's hilt, embedding himself on the bark of an adjacent tree. Zack had broken the sword, unable to comprehend what had happened, he panicked and took a closer look at the hilt of the sword, it was damaged and Zack knew exactly what had happened.

"He rigged the sword..."

"Huuuh...you don't say"

_*Chirp*_

Zack blinked in surprise to see Dante seated above him, on the branch of a tree with a chocobo next to him happily eating down a pizza. "What the?! where did you get that pizza!?"

"Hah...like I'd tell you" scoffed Dante, with a grin he looked down upon the irritated boy "but since you asked, your mom sent it over last night...I'd forgotten about it; it's still fresh though, no olives...just the way I like it."


End file.
